


Никогда не поздно поговорить

by juliasd



Series: Eyes that Cannot See [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Разговор Неджи и Хинаты после неудавшейся миссии по возвращению Саске.





	Никогда не поздно поговорить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Every Moment's a Little Bit Later (But Later is Never Too Late)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473520) by [hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger). 



В дверях — женский силуэт. Эту девчонку Неджи часто сравнивал со своей матерью. Он помнил, что в раннем детстве был или один, или рядом вертелась она. Потом было время, когда он, как одержимый, следил за ней. Конечно же, только потому, что хотел растерзать её на мелкие кусочки. Но это было как заноза.  
Неджи облизал потрескавшиеся губы, стало больно — губы полопались и кровоточили. Может быть, не всегда надо верить своим глазам? Ведь тогда он хотел убить её, а сейчас девчонка стоит перед ним в открытых дверях. Он всегда презирал её, как слуга презирает хозяина, но не считал это дурным. Да и некогда ему было об этом задумываться.  
Сейчас не хотелось, чтобы она оказалась фантазией. Почему, было непонятно, но он надеялся.  
— Я…  
Боги, какая дурацкая ситуация! Что ему говорить? «Я всё ещё хочу стереть тебя в порошок»? Но это сейчас было не такой уж правдой. Абсолютная правда была в том, что ему хотелось обернуть время вспять и никогда не поддаваться эмоциям. Но сделанного не воротишь.  
Гай сказал, что надо так тренироваться, чтобы выжечь из себя ненависть, даже если в итоге останется пустота. «Ничто не вырастет в месте, залуженном сорняками».  
После разговора с сенсэем Неджи понял, почему Тен-тен всегда говорила, что ненавидит, когда тот начинает говорить метафорами. Важные вещи не могут быть птицами или травой.  
Важные вещи касаются людей.  
Важные вещи касаются её...  
Очень важно было то, что Хьюга Хината сейчас стояла в дверях его дома, хотя и сомневалась, стоит ли ей заходить. Тоска сдавила сердце, Неджи этому очень удивился. Да, пожалуй, они друг друга стоят.  
Хината нерешительно улыбнулась и подняла вверх корзинку, которую держала в руке.  
— Я к-кое-что п-принесла.  
Она замялась и кивнула за спину Неджи - показала на пустую тарелку, стоявшую на тумбочке у кровати. Там даже запах остался от булок. Сенсэй и он, Неджи, ели булки во время разговора. Если быть точным, то Гай съел свою, а Неджи свою разломал на кусочки — тогда он был совсем не голоден. Но не рассказывать же ей об этом.  
— Благодарю Вас.  
Неджи вежливо помолчал, а потом спросил:  
— Не хотели бы Вы…  
Хината заговорила одновременно с ним, они одновременно сказали одну и ту же фразу и так же одновременно резко замолчали. Хината вспыхнула багрянцем. Она много раз краснела при нём, но сегодня он в впервые почувствовал от этого сильное и странное удовольствие. И спрятал улыбку.  
— Вы продолжайте.  
— Я т-только с-собиралась… — Повисла пауза, и Неджи подумал, а закончат ли они вообще этот разговор. Но Хината сглотнула и продолжила более внятно.  
— Не захотел бы нии-сан съесть несколько булочек? Я сама испекла их.  
— Вы сами их сделали?  
Хината быстро опустила голову.  
— Н-ну да. Н-наверное, вместо этого я должна была бы тренироваться…  
— Совсем необязательно! — Он взмахнул рукой, прежде чем понял, что сейчас говорит слишком громко. Она что-то сделала своими руками!  
Мать считала, что куноичи, которые занимаются готовкой, уборкой или ещё чем-то подобным — то ли героини, то ли дуры, которые зря тратят время и отказываются от карьеры, а Неджи в своё время съел много рамена быстрого приготовления. Он никогда не осуждал мать, хотя для себя давно понял, что когда для тебя готовят еду – это приятно.  
— Я хотел сказать, что мне нравится, как Вы готовите, Хината-сама.  
Она съёжилась от уважительного звания, которое он из ехидства никогда не забывал добавлять, но он тут же заметил и улыбку, когда она подошла чтобы выложить свои булки на пустую тарелку. Оставила себе одну. Неджи тоже взял. Хината отщипывала маленькие кусочки, казалось, полностью сосредоточившись на этом занятии.  
— С-спасибо Вам. Я н-не часто готовлю. Я п-пока учусь.  
— И что же Вас надоумило в этот раз?  
— В-вы.  
Неджи подавился — словно сердце застучало прямо в горле. Скажите пожалуйста, ну вот какого Кьюби?  
— Я х-хотела с-сказать, ч-что Вы здесь, и б-было бы неплохо п-принести чего-нибудь, а я п-пробовала эти булки с корицей, к-когда была на последней миссии, и они очень вкусные. Их с-сложно печь, но я уже д-делала обычный хлеб, и Вы…  
— Мог бы побыть подопытным кроликом, — закончил за неё Неджи осклабившись. Нехорошее чувство скрутило живот.  
— Вы в-ведь тоже наша семья, и я х-хотела бы, чтобы вы б-больше…  
— Больше?  
Она кивнула головой, не поднимая глаз.  
— Я з-знаю, что вы в любом с-случае н-ненавидите м-меня, но…  
Как так могло случиться, что она, наверное, единственная из всех присутствующих на том стадионе не услышала его идиотского трёпа с Наруто? А между тем, она единственная из всех имела право слышать, как его понесло выбалтывать их семейные тайны.  
Неджи точно знал, что она туда приходила — Гай рассказал. За несколько часов до того, как команда номер девять ушла на ту непростую миссию, сенсэй сказал, что её имя было в списке живых, эвакуированных со стадиона: «Я подумал, ты хотел бы знать, Неджи-кун!» Что она вообще там делала, если не смотрела на него?  
— Из-за моего отца…  
— Да, я так и подумала.  
Стоп. Что? Что она сейчас сказала?  
— Вы знали?!  
Она закивала головой.  
— Д-долгое время я не п-понимала, почему Вас там не было, когда т-те люди з-забирали его тело. Т-только когда умерла моя мать, а отец рассказал…  
Нет! Ему плевать, что там ей наплёл Хиаши!  
— Я не ненавижу Вас, — перебил он.  
Она посмотрела на него глаза-в-глаза и спокойно сказала без запинки:  
— Неджи-нии-сан, вы пытались убить меня. Вас останавливали четверо шиноби.  
— Я… Отличные булки.  
Как-то некстати подумалось, что она выросла, что её лицо ещё по-детски округлое, но уже можно заметить, как на нём проступают более сильные черты Хьюга: выпрямляется нос, заостряются скулы. Правда, ещё рано говорить, станет ли она красавицей или останется обычной внешности. Мать всегда говорила, что Хьюга не бывают уродливыми. Но, кажется, для него она будет очень красива.  
Уже сейчас он видел это будущее лицо за всеми гримасами. Даже смешно, что на каждый новый виток их разговора у неё находилось новое выражение. Одно из последних — просто солнце, выглянувшее из-за туч — прекрасная широкая улыбка. Неджи улыбнулся, вспоминая, и откусил ещё булки.  
— Значит, мы сможем подружиться?  
Кусок застрял в горле. Он с усилием проглотил и посмотрел на неё в упор.  
— Если Вам так угодно.  
И снова улыбка «солнце из-за туч». Грудь сдавило и стало очень грустно. Да, пожалуй, лекарства для реабилитации дают эффект в виде сильных перепадов настроения.  
Ножки стула царапнули по полу, привлекая внимание. Хината вытирала пальцы о непонятно откуда взявшуюся красивую тканевую салфетку, а другую протянула ему, и он увидел, что эти салфетки всё время лежали здесь же, под тарелкой. Он просто не обращал на них никакого внимания.  
— Я… рада, — сказала она и пошла со своей корзинкой к выходу. Взявшись за ручку двери, она обернулась, и голос её снова стал неуверенным.  
— Не хотите ли Вы, чтобы я потом принесла ещё булок?  
На тарелке осталось не меньше шести пышек, но Неджи был уверен, что команда номер девять к тому времени, когда она снова придёт, не оставит от них ни крошки. Всё оказалось намного проще.  
Да, теперь ему захотелось перемен, захотелось, чтобы она снова пришла, поэтому Неджи сказал:  
— Хочу.


End file.
